Love in the Four Dimensions
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Let's just say, after Arc-V ends and the Bracelet Girls and Dragon Boys separate and return to their worlds, they start to notice each other. First entry tells how you can choose the order. Lemon miniseries. Other characters and pairings added in future stories.
1. Selection

Ever since I saw a few pics on deviantart, I've wanted to do this small series of lemons involving the Bracelet Girls and Dragon or Yu Boys. (Honestly, I've heard it both ways.) If you're familiar with deviantart, let me know if you want to know what to search. I already have the stories for each pairing planned out. You just have to decide the order this lovefest goes in.

If you want me start with Yuya and Yuzu, say Pendulum. For Yugo and Rin, say Synchro. For Yuto and Ruri, say Xyz. And if you want Yuri and Serena first, say Fusion.

For those who are familiar with my other Arc-V story, A Reason to Smile Again, I'm still going to try and update when I can. I just suddenly got the idea to do this lemony miniseries. After a while, whichever method I see the most in the reviews is the one I'll start with.


	2. Animal Instincts

Seems to me the method that got more votes was Fusion. Looks like we're kicking off this lovefest with a Predatorshipping oneshot. To be honest, since purple is one of my colors, I've become more open to using decks with Fusion Monsters. Things may get wild or even primal in this first one. Just a heads up.

Things at Duel Academy have finally gotten better. Classes were now focusing on the joys of Dueling, thanks to Edo Phoenix and to many people's surprise, Sora Shiunin. Things were also looking up on the mainland as all people can enjoy watching or getting into a Duel. Even times when students had time off, they'd find at least five people to play against. Even Asuka Tenjouin was nicely holding up the school Yusho Sakaki started when he arrived from Heartland in the Xyz Dimension. She even got some familiar visitors from the school on the island.

One day as class let out, Serena looked around as if she was looking for someone in the courtyard. She looked before reaching the courtyard and only eyed a tan Ra Yellow with dreads and a much younger girl in Obelisk Blue. When she made her way outside, she noticed Sora. Maybe by following him, she could find who she was looking for.

"Sora? Does he know where he is?"

Before long, there was a Duel happening, and the Fusion Bracelet Girl found who she sought out: Yuri. Ever since they got back home from after their little ordeal, they've surprisingly become friends over time. Yuri was still one of the strongest Duelists in the school and now actually liked competing against anyone, not just the best players he could find. However, recently Serena's eyes have become rather fixated on the purple clad celebrity. Maybe she had a change of heart when it came to him? When they first met, they didn't really get off to a good start. Now with the Dimensional War over, they can start anew.

When she saw Yuri, she remembered the times in the hallways of castle they'd run into each other. She never really thought much of him at first, similar to when she first met Dennis, but as they were seen by other classmates as real friends, she wanted to run into him more often. She somewhat respected his strength and tenacity. Her own ferocity was something in itself, and Serena was about to ready to pounce and see how strong he was for herself.

After a few close calls as she tried to find the right words, they still enjoyed hanging out pretty much everywhere in the castle. The red clad girl would some looks from guys in her classes now and again; some that made her wonder if they liked her, were jealous of Yuri, or wanted to be as good a Duelist as her. Some girls she felt were also interested in other things about her like how she got her hair in a bow the way she does or if she moisturizes for her amazing complexion. She did enjoy facing random people from her classes as much as Yuri.

It wasn't long until Serena had finally gotten the right mind to approach her friend. She knew she could hold her own against him in a Duel, but she wanted to come out on top in a very different way. She saw as Yuri used his Ace Monster to secure the win against a teacher with light blonde hair tied in the back and wearing what appeared to be an Obelisk blazer and used Ancient Gears.

Just then, she saw Sora give her a signal to go ahead and talk to him.

(Thanks, Sora.) Serena advanced to the point where she was right in front of her friend.

"Serena?" asked Yuri.

"Oh. Hi, Yuri. I was hoping to talk for a bit."

"Sure thing. I was also hoping to talk to you myself. Can we walk through the castle? I don't think we'll be able to out here."

The two friends headed for the maze like hallways of the castle. Serena's heart felt rather uneasy as she stood alongside Yuri. She wanted to pounce the moment they were somewhere they could be alone. The thoughts of how primal her very well known Fusion Monsters were played in her mind. Yuri was feeling as uneasy as his friend. He knew for a time that he was being drawn closer to her. Was this possibly a way to make up for the pain he caused earlier? He started to gaze her way whenever he could and always turned before she realized it. But this situation was different.

He stopped. "This should be far enough."

"Okay. Let's go in."

"Actually, I wanted us to be away from prying eyes. Meet me outside tonight under the big tree in the garden. The moon should be out. There's something I haven't told you."

Serena was a bit uneasy. "Is it personal?"

"Only you can know this right now."

"All right. I'll be waiting tonight."

Before they knew it, the two friends were headed for the same destination while watching the sunset. As they got closer, both began to slow down thinking that the other would get to the large tree first. Yuri could only think of what he wanted to say and how he began to recognize Serena in a different way. Serena, on the other hand was overwhelmed by thoughts of Yuri as she saw the night sky as the primal instincts of her monsters was settling in. Before they knew it, they had arrived.

"Yuri."

"Serena. Glad you could make it." He slowly walked closer. "It's nice out tonight, isn't it?"

"Haven't seen a night like this in so long. It feels nice. Any reason were out here like this?"

"There is. I've noticed a few things. It feels like we always know when the other is close by."

Serena somehow knew what he was feeling. "Now that you mention it, I get this weird feeling whenever we're close or I just happen to see you from the other side of the classroom."

"So you feel the way I do. I wasn't sure."

"But aren't we both stronger than this?"

"It's fine to let go like this. Just release all the tension."

"Like how?"

"There is one way." Yuri's eyes shimmered.

"I know what it is, and I don't think I can give in to this intense feeling. Lets do it, Yuri."

With that, the moon themed Duelist made the first move grabbing the Plant-Type user's shoulders going in for it. Her lips went right on point and the boy didn't back out of the kiss; he wanted this to happen. His hands seemed so still at first. He moved a bit closer after coming up for air as he slipped off the girl's jacket. She didn't seem to mind as she knew what she had to do to let him know he started to feel towards him.

She felt her chest moving slightly, but didn't question it. Feeling relaxed, she removed his cape. Yuri wanted to see for himself how frisky Serena was so he decided to unbutton her shirt slowly. Not showing any sign of backing away, the shirt just stayed open. The lace material covering her chest really complemented her style.

Yuri slightly moved the coverage upwards and rubbed her mounds gently with a convincing grin that left Serena nearly stunned. Her hand went from up to his shoulder down much further. Serena had begun to somewhat channel the tenacity of her Ace Monster, Lunalight Cat Dancer, by going down herself and playfully stroking her nails across his pole through his pants like a cat taking to a scratching post. Unable to resist, he took in the sensation thinking of what she'd attempt to do.

Sliding his coverage down, she revealed a rod slowly hardening and decided to lend a hand. So she lightly circled her tongue around it and tried to take in what she could. All she could do was purr as she slowly took it in. Yuri then turned Serena around, her hands on the tree, she felt the plant user's hand tracing her.

"Okay, now this is where things get exciting." Yuri grinned deviously as he positioned himself directly behind her. He stripped off her skirt and let his hands go lower. Only pulling her panties to the side, he saw what he was planning on taking for himself. "Just stay nice and steady, Serena." He continued to fondle and finger as his hands went everywhere.

"Don't tease me… so much, Yuri. Just do it." The Fusion Bracelet Girl couldn't wait any longer. She removed her bra and braced to get nailed by the cold smiling boy. His urges took over and he entered from behind. Serena couldn't believe how it felt. Her shallow breathing was sign enough she was enjoying it. Yuri continued to pummel the warm entrance as his tenacity turned her over and had her pinned to the large tree. Yuri's cock reentered.

Reacting to her animal instincts, she let out a small roar as she removed the boy's shirt and attempted to claw his back like Lunalight Panther Dancer. The Fusion Dragon Boy felt he could go a bit deeper. His piercing glare brought a mix of emotions to Serena's eyes. The more he entered, the more primal she became. She shot up and slammed her lips into his as one of her hands grasped the back of Yuri's head.

Oh, she wasn't done yet. Serena left Yuri flat on the ground over his cape and she pounced! Slowly removing her shirt, she felt the bask of the full moon over her body. She looked down at Yuri who was tempted to keep going. While rubbing his chest, she opened her pussy hole and slammed it on top of the hard prick. Her roar was so loud it felt like she channeled Lunalight Leo Dancer, and it turned him on even more.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine. Can I move now? I really want feel good right now." she couldn't wait anymore.

"Me too. Do it."

Taking a slow start, she proceeded to ride his cock more aggressively. At that moment, she leaned over ever so slightly and playfully stroked her nails across his chest.

Yuri was not about to lose out that easily. He wanted to have his fun with the primal girl in this unbearable heat. "We can't have that. Now it's my turn." He lifted his lower half each time she slammed down and would even lick Serena with only the tip of his tongue across her neck and chest as he even twisted her nipples between his fingers.

"Ahhhh! Yuri! My nipples feel really nice right now."

Just so she could get a rise out of him, she stayed as low as possible while still on top. But then, she realized she couldn't stay like that for very long, and neither could he.

"Serena, it's so good. I can't hold on."

"It's okay. Let go. It's too good for me too."

Harder and faster they went, it became too much.

"I can't…! I'll…!"

"Just let go. Cum with me!" As they both reached that all time high, their howls came and went and before she could fall backwards, she collapsed on top of Yuri. "I was supposed to come out on top. How are you still…?"

"It's not just you. I'm drained myself." Yuri smiled.

With the moon in full glow, as well as Yuri and Serena, they simply gazed at each others eyes in complete exhaustion.

That took longer than I thought it would. Okay, tell me, was this hot enough for a pair that doesn't get a lot of notice? Be sure to tell me how hot it was. Also, if you've seen GX, can you guess the extras I added? Like in the first chapter, you get to choose the next pair by putting a summoning method in the reviews; since this is the Fusion pair, all that's left are Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum. That being said, I'll be back soon with the next one.


	3. Cloud Nine

After a successful oneshot of Yuri and Serena, the next method you voted for is Xyz. So here's a FallenAngelshipping oneshot. Yuto is probably my favorite of the Dragon Boys aside from Yuri. Also, you can tell me. Who are your favorite Bracelet Girls or Dragon Boys? Let's see if you can guess the cameos from Zexal I included.

A few months after Yuto, Shun and Ruri left the Pendulum Dimension, things have really been looking up in the Xyz Dimension. As the newly restored Heartland City stood, Duelists from all over came to see why this city had some of the best. Even a few younger players got to get in on the displays of talented Duelists.

The ones most people wanted to play against were the three best Duelists in Heartland. Shun, Kaito and Yuto were just about to head towards the park for the demonstration. Shun's sister Ruri was walking around when she noticed Sayaka.

"Sayaka?"

"Ah, Ruri. Going to watch your brother at today's event?" she asked.

Ruri sounded surprised as she hoped her friend would be the same way. "Not only am I on my way to watch Shun and Yuto, but Kaito asked me to be a part of it!"

"That's great. You must be excited."

"I really am. I realize this'll be the first time in a while since Principal Sakaki left that we've done anything like this. I still remember what you learned from him. Dueling is seen as a way to entertain everyone and bring smiles everywhere."

"You know, some time after you both came back from the Pendulum Dimension, Yuto told me it was when you said the same thing Principal Sakaki did, he overheard you and decided to follow those words."

"He heard that?" The Xyz Bracelet Girl remembered the invasion and when she recited Yusho's words. "Maybe that's why he lent Dark Rebellion to Yuya back then. He is the principal's son, after all."

"Now that you're both back, you seem happier."

"I do, don't I?"

Sayaka seemed happy for her friend. "Maybe it's because you like Yuto. And I mean like like him."

A light pink covered Ruri. "Me… You think I like like Yuto? He's best friends with my brother."

"It's not surprising. I know, Allen knows, even Kaito knows."

"Even Kaito?! I don't know if I can face him now… Or even Shun for that matter."

"Relax, Shun doesn't need to know right away, does he?"

"Guess not. Why don't we head over? They're probably all there. I think Kaito said his brother wanted to come, too."

It wasn't long until they reached the park. There was quite the turnout as Allen and a few classmates of his and Sayaka's were there.

"Hey, Allen. Who's this?" Sayaka asked.

"Ah, Sayaka. Meet Haruto Tenjo." As Allen introduced the mysterious boy, Ruri couldn't help but ask.

"Tenjo? As in Kaito's brother?"

"I've heard my brother's a strong Duelist, but now I get to see it for myself. And I'll be enrolled so that I'm in your class." said Haruto.

"Great. Allen and I can show you around. Funny, you don't look that much like your brother."

"Yeah, Kaito resembles our dad while I've noticed I take after our mom."

Just then, Kaito noticed Ruri. "Ruri, glad you could come. Come on up."

The tall girl struggled to climb up the platform. "Made it…"

"I see you met Haruto. He claims he's ready to become a Duelist. He'll be the youngest in his class."

"Reminds me of myself at that age. Say, have you seen Yuto?"

"Right over there. Seems that he and Shun are also ready."

"Looks like it." She started to gaze at Yuto not even realizing it.

Yuto was simply talking to his closet friend and Ruri's brother, Shun Kurosaki. He felt like he was being watched.

(Wonder why I'm feeling like this…)

"Something wrong, Yuto?"

The boy with the upturned collar had to come up with something. "We've certainly got a lot of people here."

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"We've traveled through multiple dimensions, fought in a war for our ideals, and nearly witnessed the end of the world. It's hard to believe either one of us should be nervous about a grand performance like this."

"Ha. I guess you're right. Looks like Ruri and Kaito are ready."

Yuto looked over and nearly froze in place. Ever since they got back, they both had their fair share of nervous interactions. (I thought someone was looking my way. Why did it have to be her?)

The blonde Duelist and Xyz Bracelet Girl walked over to the others and the Xyz Dragon Boy regained his composure. They simply went over a few things like who they were up against.

Moments later, it was finally time. First up was Ruri. She was against another girl whose hair was about as long as hers. It seemed she was nicknamed 'sword of ice'. Second match, Kaito was up against an older girl with shorter hair and was seen as calculating, even relentless in a Duel. Kurosaki was pitted against the ice girl's twin brother who uses underwater monsters, which explained why he was referred to as 'Shark'. Lastly, Yuto would face an old friend of the stern girl facing Kaito. In contrast, he was fiery, very expressive. He even questioned Yuto's calm expression.

The Duels went underway and the crowd was loving it. Seeing birds of Wind and Water attribute gliding the Heartland skies. Ruri wanted to live up to her ideals and soar along with her monsters. She remembered what she told Yuto when they first went out before disaster struck. As well as remembering the impact Yusho left on Heartland.

Swarms of light dazzling butterflies against the terrifying Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Kaito's Cipher monsters were all Haruto was fixated on. The blonde noticed her expression altered slightly. Her eyes sparkled in amazement that someone could shimmer that much. Could it be love?

The kings of the skies, the Raidraptors, swooped down on a battalion of sea monsters. But a backup reserve of powerful Rank 4 Xyz Monsters stirred some waves. Kurosaki didn't falter. The greater the opposition, the sharper his monsters' talons.

And a collision of knights and armor left everyone amazed. As lightning was being brought down by Dark Rebellion, Ruri was simply starstruck. The way the 'phantom knight' managed to turned the tide with Dark Requiem, she felt nearly breathless. The fiery redhead liked the darker boy's style. Yuto felt more and more energetic the more the Duel progressed; it was as if Yuya's charisma rubbed off on him.

The whole day went better than expected. Ruri slipped away so she could find Yuto. Little did she realize, he found her first.

"Yuto."

"Hi, Ruri. You seem a tad anxious."

"No, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

The two were at a familiar place. They found the park bench where they relaxed when they first started seeing each other.

"The way you moved with your monsters had me on edge. Especially summoning Dark Rebellion and the lightning that came with it, I was completely at loss for words." She inched closer nervously. Her fingers rested on the spiky haired teen's hand.

"Really, I wasn't anything special. Kaito almost stole the show." Yuto sheepishly stated.

"Come on. Sure, Shun and Kaito were impressive, but you on the other hand…"

"Well, I will say this. Your match was the one to watch."

(Mine?) Ruri quickly reddened.

Yuto inched closer himself. "Kaito's match may have been the brightest, but there's a word to describe your display: enchanting."

Soon after, Ruri was at a second loss for words. Then she remembered what Sayaka told her.

It's not surprising. I know, Allen knows, even Kaito knows.

Did she really care that much for Yuto? She was ready to just go in as far as she could.

"Yuto, I don't think anyone could have come up with a better word." Her eyes locked onto his.

She wanted it to happen, she had to feel even closer to him. Her heart fluttered rapidly as she slowly moved in attempt to kiss her brother's best friend. Moments later, just before she could close the gap between them, they both heard a voice.

"Hey, there you guys are." Shun appeared.

"Ah, Shun! Something wrong?" Ruri hesitated in complete shock.

"No, nothing." he couldn't help but laugh. "Look, I'll be home later than I thought. You gonna be okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Speaking of, I should go too." Yuto got up.

Before he got too far ahead, Ruri turned him around.

"Something you forgot?"

"Two things. One…" she went in and the kiss on his cheek lasted for three seconds. "And two: come over tonight."

"Okay. Why?"

"Come see me tonight and I'll tell you." she teased as she walked off.

Yuto was practicality speechless. (Okay, looks like I'm spending the night at my girlfriend's place. Why was Ruri like this? Guess I'll find out tonight.)

A few hours later, after Shun had headed out, the songbird themed Duelist decided to relax in the tub for a bit, thinking about what she would do with her knightly boyfriend.

(I have the perfect black dress for tonight. Just hope Yuto can make it here with any problems. He was so nice today. Guess I'll enchant him in my own way.)

She was ready. She searched her closet and found the nightdress. Just then, she heard someone come in.

Yuto was nervous at first. After freshening up himself, he set out to meet Ruri. He finally made it to the door and opened it.

"Ruri? It's me."

"Great. Come on up, Yuto. And just wait by the door."

"Got it."

She saw that the outside was lit up nicely so she opened her windows and the room was given a slightly warm glow. The stars looked mesmerizing from her room, but she knew what she had to do. She slipped in to the dress and loved how sexy she felt in it. It ended just up to her thighs and she liked how light it felt and how it was easy to move around in. She didn't bother with anything else. All she did was sit on the bed and call for Yuto.

"Okay, Yuto. Now, slowly come in and close the door behind you."

When the spiky haired visitor slowly closed the door, in the bit of light shining in the room, there she was. Yuto was simply stricken by Ruri's beauty in that 'little black dress'.

"Why, hello, Yuto." She got up and slowly walked up to him. As his back was flat against the door, she saw how nervous he was getting.

"Ruri… I…" Yuto hesitated. "I really like your dress. Does anyone know about this?"

"No. You're the only one who gets to see it. I really wanted to thank you for your kind words at the park today. I thought my heart was about to burst."

"I really meant it." he smiled.

"Now it's time I enchant you my own way." Her hand reached out and she snaked her arm behind his head and went for the kiss she wanted earlier. A few seconds in, emotions got deeper and more intense, but Yuto stood still as he couldn't move.

As Ruri stepped back, she still held onto Yuto. Attempting to unbutton his shirt, she left it on him and pulled him closer to the bed. But the 'phantom knight' turned the tables after feeling her curves hugged by the sexy lace by lightly spinning her around like they were in a ballroom, and he goes for a kiss of his own.

Both fell on the bed. Yuto continued loving Ruri's curves, even when he realized there was nothing under the dress at all. He removed the shoulder straps and had one arm around his shoulders and his hand fondling her chest as her moans continued to turn him on. The other hand silently went lower.

"Ah! Yes, right there."

"You didn't bother wearing sexy black panties to match?"

"They would've gotten in the way."

"So that means I can do this." A single finger went it.

Ruri's squeak was enough to tell him she was getting used to it. His hand continued to grope one half of her rack while his tongue playfully circled the nipple of the other. Yuto knew his teasing was getting to her. Even though Yuto was right there, it felt so faint, but she couldn't resist how she felt.

"Does it feel good, Ruri?"

"Oh, yes… So good…" She noticed her arms were free, but before she could reach for his obvious bulge, they were on there feet again. He let the dress slip right off her body onto the floor revealing all of her. Starstruck again, he gazed at his girlfriend's naked figure in the moonlight.

Once again, the tables turned. Ruri saw the opening to spin Yuto around. One finger on his chin, she gently kissed his lips a second time, and with the same finger on his chest, Yuto was flat on his back. He removed his own shirt as the songbird girl removed everything else all in one move. The fingers on one hand caressed his neck while she used her other hand to tease his bulge as he shuddered.

"You must really like this. I didn't know it could get this big."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Aren't you? Maybe if I do this." She preceded to stroke his cock lightly and playfully like he licked her nipple.

"Oh, Ruri. It feels so good. Maybe even too good."

Ruri laughed. "You're cute when you're honest."

She couldn't help but lay on top of her knight as she felt one feathery kiss after another from his cheek to past his neck. Yuto even felt relaxed feeling Ruri's long silk hair brushing from side to side. They both felt the heat coming off themselves and each other.

"You know what I want to do next, don't you?"

"But first, let me see something." Yuto hand felt between Ruri's legs. The heat felt relaxing, but he still decided to have his tongue make sure she was really ready. After a few sharp moans, he backed away. "Okay, you're ready." He laid back down.

"My darling Yuto… I've wanted this for some time." She slowly took her opening and went down allowing the shaft to enter slowly. "It's fine, I can take it. Let me have this."

The long haired raven was getting a great feeling from being on top of her boyfriend. Her hands began to feel all over. Yuto took the chance to mesh his lover's boobs with his hands as he also wad consumed by pleasure.

"Yuto…! I-I can't…"

"Ruri, your body just feels amazing." He decided that he would be on top as he separated from the girl in the middle of heat.

"Why? Right when it started to get good?" she whimpered.

"Don't worry. This'll feel even better." He latched his lips onto hers. Yuto loved seeing his girl like this. He spread her legs and gave them a light rub. "I'll be gentle…" he whispered sensually.

"It's okay, I trust you. Please, Yuto, I want you right now."

"You really are beautiful, Ruri. I've wanted you for some time. I just want this to last."

"How sweet. When you're ready."

"Here goes." His shaft slowly reentered her hot sex. Caressing her shoulders, he rocked back and forth getting a rise out of her. All they could do was stare into the other's eyes as dark pink met silver.

"How does it feel?"

"It's better this way. I didn't know… it would…feel…like this! It's too big, I love it! More! More!"

"It feels like you're pulling me in, I just want to keep going."

Ruri started feeling lightheaded, but wanted more. "Yuto, it's already so deep. Please, do me faster, my love!"

"All right!" Still staying gentle as possible, he upped the pace going in faster than earlier, succumbing to how tight her hole was becoming.

"Ruri, I can't stop!"

"Give it to me! I want it all in me!"

They both held onto each other tightly as they prepared for the end.

"Ah, this is it!"

"Hurry, I'm going crazy!"

"I'm about to cum!"

The Bracelet Girl's grip on the boy's shoulders tightened. Both felt a crashing wave of ecstacy as Yuto sprayed his lover's inner cavern. Ruri was almost wiped out, but a peck from Yuto kept her going a bit longer.

"You were amazing."

"I can tell you really enjoyed yourself at my expense."

"Hope you don't mind."

"No, it was fun. Whenever you want to do, well, this again, let me know. You looked hot in the black dress."

"I even felt hot, and the fact I even hid it for this long."

"Only me?"

"Yes, I'd only wear the dress for you."

Yuto looked out the window and was impressed by the stars. "Say, Ruri. How about some stargazing? Just until we doze off."

"That's a great idea."

They decided to stay undressed as they snuggled up under the covers. The knightly teen circled his arm around his 'sky princess' as they spooned.

"Good night, my lovely princess."

"And good night to you, my handsome phantom knight."

They just stayed still and looked out at the stars before they both drifted off. The next morning came as the Xyz couple got up early enough for them to separate before they were discovered. However, it seemed one of them wanted some loving for the road.

"Yuto. You know you should get going, right?" It's not like she didn't enjoy the morning treatment she was getting as her lover nibbled and air kissed her neck, but she was nervous that they'd be seen.

"Just a bit more." he whined.

"Come on, the reason I set my alarm early was so we could avoid my brother."

"Okay. But we're resuming this later." Yuto got dressed and headed out before being noticed.

A few hours after avoiding Shun, the two are headed to class when Yuto tried to go all in, but…

"Morning, Yuto." His face simply glowed as he had an idea of who it was.

"Hey there, Shun."

"Come on, hurry up, Kaito wants to meet with us before class."

"Got it." (But first.) He turned around and grabbed Ruri's hand. Without a moment's notice, Ruri was spun around and swept off her feet and she was flushed red after another passionate kiss. Ruri tried to move ever slightly as Yuto went on ahead. Somehow, they were going to be fine, even if there friends knew about them.

It was close, but Xyz won the tie breaker against Synchro. Now, I may have to change a few things in the Synchro story, but just like last time, for Yugo and Rin, comment saying Synchro, and for Yuya and Yuzu, comment saying Pendulum. Be sure to let me know how good the stories are and thanks for all the comments in advance.


	4. The Fast Lane

Looks like Synchro will be the next one. So here's a Appleshipping oneshot for everyone. As I mentioned in the last one, let me know if these stories are hot enough. Can you guess the two unnamed cameos from 5ds just by their cards?

Everyone was out and about in the City. A certain rowdy group of Duelists were enjoying the changes made to society after the Friendship Cup. Shinji and Crow swung by Yugo's garage next to the orphanage. Just then, Yugo walked up to them.

"Hey, Shinji. What brings you out here?"

"Haven't you heard? Seems you've been called out by Jack Atlas!"

"The Jack?!"

A certain voice came up from behind the Synchro Dragon Boy. It was his friend from their years at the orphanage turned new girlfriend, Rin.

"Friends of yours, Yugo?" she asked.

"Yeah, they saw my resemblance to Yuya, and remember me from the Friendship Cup."

"You must be Rin." said Crow.

"I am…"

"Yugo must have mentioned us, right?" Shinji asked.

"Rin, meet Shinji Weber and Crow Hogan. These two faced Yuya while he was here."

"Must be nice knowing you're going out with a celebrity."

"Celebrity?"

"Remember when I told you that Yuya won the Friendship Cup? It's because I look like him that people want me to Duel more often. "

"But there's more to it than that today. It seems your boyfriend is being targeted by two pro Duelists."

"Targeted?" Rin lightly trembled. (Is he really that good? If so, why would anyone go this far?) "Do we know who they are?"

"Veteran Duelist 'Enjoy' Chojiro Tokumatsu and King Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas? As in the Jack Atlas?" The snow themed girl was at a loss for words. To think this could happen to anyone, especially someone like Yugo. "When's the Duel?"

"Tomorrow. But everyone's saying Tokumatsu is on his way here this afternoon."

"But I'm here to borrow your girl for just a bit. Sorry, Yugo. Hope you don't mind." said Crow.

Rin felt a bit nervous at first. "Borrow for what?"

"It seems a few kids from Tops have taken a shining to you and want both of us to give some instructions on Dueling."

"What about Yugo?"

"The city already knows about tomorrow's match. Yugo, take this time to prepare. You'll need it."

"Here, Rin. Use the cycle we built. This'll get you there in no time."

She quickly ran up and firmly hugged her newly famous boyfriend. "Thanks, Yugo! Okay, Crow, I'm ready."

"Great. Follow me. And don't worry, we'll be back for today's featured match." The two headed off. Shinji looked with concern.

"You gonna be okay without your ride?"

"It's fine. Rin and I built that D-Wheel together. Maybe you can stick around for a bit?"

"It's all right?"

"Of course it is. I can introduce you."

"Great." Yugo and Shinji spent a lot of time at his place of origin and even got in a few Duels.

Rin followed Crow to a complex on the upper side of the city. To their surprise, another famed Duelist was there. Crow instantly knew who it was.

"Kiryu?"

"Good to see you, Crow."

"You know him?"

"This is Kyosuke Kiryu. He and Shinji go way back, even before they both met me."

"And you must be Yugo's girl."

"Rin. Yes, I am Yugo's girlfriend."

"Here's what we're doing today. We'll simply have a few matches with these rising stars."

The two of them really seemed to catch Rin's interest. One was a boy who had all Machine-Type Monsters, and a girl just like him whose Deck was mostly Fairy-Type Monsters. The younger players recognized Crow from the recent tournament, but were formally introduced to Kiryu and Rin. Each of them got to describe their Decks.

"My Blackwings are Winged Beast-Types that can easily take to the Field."

"My Infernity Deck is made up of Fiend-Type Monsters that can use their effects if I have no cards in my hand."

"And my Deck is Windwitches. These are Spellcaster-Type Monsters that can small amounts of effect damage when summoned. Yugo's Speedroids are Machine-Type that play similarly to Crow's Deck. How about you tell us about your Decks?"

"My Deck can prevent my monsters from effects or attacks and can even destroy an opponent's monsters after they attack."

"My Deck is all Machine-Type and can change their effects depending on what mode they're in."

"Great, let's get started."

Rin was really enjoying herself. Seeing everyone having fun Dueling since the Friendship Cup ended in a way she didn't think was possible made her happy. She couldn't wait to see Yugo go up against two celebrity Duelists.

Back at the orphanage, Shinji and Yugo were talking about how they had different experiences which led them to Dueling. Shinji told Yugo about how he was often shortchanged by those around him. Dueling was his out to all the pain. The white clad rider talked about how he and Rin met and she always had to be there for him. Yugo then told the other he really put everything on the line to find her.

Yugo started to feel relaxed. "She really is the most important girl to me. That's why I did it."

"You've got a good one, man. Think I can meet the kids now?"

"Suppose it's about time."

Yugo remembered that Shinji's original orphanage was brought down by higher ups from Tops. He was excited to introduce his new friend. The kids all now looked up to Yugo since he somewhat helped Yuya save the world, and got to compete in the Friendship Cup. But he couldn't tell them that he was involved with Rin just yet. The Synchro Bracelet Girl was always important to people here. She even took it upon herself to see that Yugo would be okay no matter what happened.

All that was left was to have a few games with everyone. He remembered Shinji's Deck from the tournament when he was up against Yuya. He even remembered Chojiro played Yuzu in the first round. Yugo tried to remember how his Flower Cardians worked. He had to since he would be up against him soon enough. Chojiro had arrived just as Rin, Crow and Kyosuke pulled up.

"Enjoy!"

"Enjoy!"

"Tell me! Where can I find Yugo?"

"I was waiting for you, Tokumatsu."

"There you are. I heard about your match with Jack tomorrow. Let's see how you do against a more seasoned contender."

"What's up, Yugo?"

"Crow? Rin?"

That night, Rin had been hoping to find her new interest. "Yugo?" She looked in nearly every room for him. Just then, she found him, but she didn't even bother to go in. She simply gazed at him. Without realizing it, she felt she was rubbing herself all over, even to the point she slightly undid her shirt. Realizing what was happening, she slipped away.

She found another empty room and secluded herself. She had to relax. The winter themed Duelist felt her heart picking up the pace as she thought about Yugo. She laid on the bed and resumed rubbing her chest.

(Why… am I feeling like this? I only started seeing him once we got back.) Rin slipped her hand into her shirt. Her light breaths and movements picked up. Without realizing it, she had her hands lower than she thought.

"I don't get it… Am I thinking about doing it with him? It's too embarrassing to let Yugo know about this." She felt completely consumed by pleasure and emotion. Her legs gave out as she felt her fingers being sprayed from the inside.

The next day came and Yugo was about ready to head out. He decided to meet up with Shinji and Crow first. The word had really gotten out; everyone was anticipating this day.

"Hello, everyone! Melissa Claire here well over the Duel Palace! The Duel you've been waiting for is about to begin! Down below, it is, it's our very own Jack Atlas! To think he'd actually call out someone to Duel. All we can do is wait for our other rider to appear as everyone waits with great anticipation."

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"This is Jack we're talking about. It'll be fine, Rin."

"Win or lose, it shouldn't matter, right?"

"Yeah, just because Yuya beat Jack doesn't mean I have to. Rin, you're kinda getting too close, and I'm about to head out for today's game."

Rin was seeing if everything looked okay before Yugo revved up and almost took off. "Yugo…" She knew she was getting too close, but couldn't help it. Seconds later, she pressed her lips intensely on his. Starstruck, Yugo was able to recover.

"Thanks, Rin. I'm off." As he arrived, Jack was right there. "Get ready, Jack. I may look like Yuya, but don't let that stop you from seeing what I can do."

"Then let's begin, Yugo! I'm interested in seeing how you won against a seasoned pro like Chojiro."

"That having been said, let's start the countdown." Melissa announced. "Riding Duel,… Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

Things were intense right out of the gate. It all came down to the last few turns. Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend stood ready. When it was over, both Jack and Yugo were seen as top Duelists. Rin couldn't help but feel a bit emotional.

There was talk of a celebration for Yugo's match and a certain couple was missing. Unbeknownst to Rin, Yugo knew what she was going through. Arriving back at the garage, the rider heard something from the inside.

"Rin? It's me."

Rin tried to keep herself together. "It's okay, Yugo. Come in."

He entered as he lifted the door.

"Rin…"

"Anything wrong, Yugo?" She seemed saddened. "You look upset for a guy who had the time of his life today."

"I kinda know what you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Really, it's okay. I feel the same about you. I noticed the sparks from before the Duel started." He let down the door. "It took me this long to realize my feelings." He got closer. "When I was crossing the dimensions with the others, it just made realize how special you are."

"Me, special? Surely, you jest."

"Rin, I can't help it. I know what you've been feeling and I want to tell you I feel the same."

"We really shouldn't."

"I may not have the winds to blow out Jack's flames, but I want to fan our flames and see the passion burn." Then, he leaned in and said with burning passion. "I want you so bad, Rin. Right here, right now."

She couldn't say anything else. She knew her loins were burning for him. Without a second thought, they both went at it. As their lips crashed, they tried to pull each other's clothes off. Once everything was off, Yugo went for Rin's chest and meshed her mounds that felt amazingly soft in his hands.

"Ah, Yugo… It feels so good…" She pounced as her hands went all around the biker and latched her open lips on his neck and started licking. Unable to hold out, Yugo's lust filled moans only caused him to really run his hands deeper and even flick and even twist the quickly hardening nipples.

Rin fell backwards on the bed. But Yugo wasn't finished. "Okay, Rin. Let's see if my hands feel as good as yours down here." he snickered.

She couldn't believe what was going to happen. Before she could say something, Yugo's hand was already pleasuring her quivering sex. "Not there, not there! Please, Yugo… I'm getting wet… I'm so embarrassed!" Just as the Synchro Bracelet Girl cried out, she realized she was on top of him and his aroused dick was right in front of her.

"Rin. Please lick and suck on it." The biker firmly latched his fingers across her ass and gently brought it down to his tongue, only to have lick around and inside the girl's garden. Rin hesitated at first, but after his tongue dived deep inside, her tongue couldn't help but lick the enlarged shaft. Her tongue brushed upwards again and again. The taste of her boyfriend's cock was overwhelming; she wanted more.

All Rin could do was take it all in her mouth. Yugo felt his meat enter his lover's mouth, and it only caused his fingers to tighten their hold and his tongue to lick mercilessly. The sweet taste of Rin's insides drove him wild. The feeling of having a dick rubbing inside her mouth was a new feeling for Rin. As her pussy leaked juices, she felt at wits end.

"Yugo, I can't…!" Just then, she felt relief and realized Yugo backed away. "Why stop now…?"

"For this… This'll make you feel even better than just me using my tongue." She looked fearful for how different it would feel. "I want you, Rin. I want my cock inside you. This is something only I can do."

Still on all fours, she embraced for the worst. With one thrust, she was finally penetrated by her closest friend. She bunched the sheets in her hands and meshed her boobs into the bed when arms gave out. "Ohhh! It's so big! Yugo, I love it! Fuck me!"

His thrusts only got more wild, but he had a better idea. He swiftly pulled away and flipped her on her back and continued to go wild in her pussy. "This way you get a good look at the guy who's giving it to you!" He enjoyed seeing the look of pleasure she had.

"Yes! Gimme more! Yugo, you feel so good inside me!" Rin felt her wave of pleasure and a large gush of nectar splashed all over his cock, but he just kept going with a satisfying grin that she made his shaft easier to go harder deep within. Her hand reached up to pull Yugo's head closer and she smashed her lips against his again letting out every sex crazed scream. As Yugo broke the kiss, he felt like he was reaching the high point.

"Rin, your pussy is driving me wild! I can't hold out!"

"Keep going, your cock is so good in my tight pussy!"

"Rin, I can't… I'm cumming!" He quickly took his shaft and drenched the girl's face and tits in his spunk. "Not bad for your first time."

Rin was exhausted, but not too much. She was happy Yugo returned her feelings. "You jerk… Now I'm covered in sweat and cum. But thank you, Yugo."

"I've wanted this as much as you have, so it was nice for me, too."

"Just thinking, aren't there people waiting for us?"

"Shinji and the others can wait a bit longer. How about we share the shower? Maybe we can go another round."

Rin was surprised. All she could do was accept. "Okay."

This one took me a while. No need to vote this time, there's only one method left: Pendulum! Again, be sure to leave your thoughts on the stories so far and how hot they are. I plan on making the next oneshot the hottest one.


	5. Cheer Up

And now, it's what you've been waiting for. It's going to be a Fruitshipping oneshot. Be sure to let me know how hot these four tales of mine are. And if I get some really good feedback on their hotness, I might even have a surprise fifth story. Fair warning, a lot of teasing on both ends. So many unfiltered, hot, sexy thoughts came into my mind as I wrote this.

Some time had passed since Standard was reborn as the Pendulum Dimension. Yuya Sakaki had become one of the youngest Pro Duelists and finally reunited his parents after three years. Laying on the couch, he was simply bored out of his mind.

"Can't believe there's nothing to do. It could be hours til Mom and Dad get back. Still, I've had some close Duels with the others. Now that we don't have to worry about the end of the world anymore, maybe I can focus on something I've been holding out on."

It had been some time since the fight against Zarc. He couldn't help but think what his previous life was like before he suddenly became evil. Before he could have another thought, a familiar face with a small bag arrived at the door.

"Yuzu, come in."

"You're alone today?"

"Looks like it. My parents could be anywhere right now. Here, sit by me."

"You look down. Something wrong?"

"I might have been thinking about Zarc. Something tells me he was a lot like me before he went around hurting people in Duels."

"I know the feeling. I've been thinking about Ray lately."

"Ray… You mean the girl who split herself and Zarc into four to make us."

"It must have been hard for her; the sacrifice she made for the world, confronting Zarc, using the four cards that became our bracelets. But I guess Ray's will was stronger than her fear for the worst."

"As in the reason she also chose to split the world into four?"

"Your dad mentioned something like that. He believed she did all this because she wanted to be close to him in case Zarc or the four dragons went on a rampage."

"Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom…"

"I know how to cheer you up. Wait… right… there." Yuzu stood up and as she looked around to see if there were any windows or blinds to shut, started to head into another room. The entertainer wasn't sure of what would happen, but still sat there. Yuzu messed with her hair a bit removing the clips. She had something very sexy planned for Yuya. She had to whatever it took to cheer him up. She finally stepped out of the room and swayed toward her interest.

"I'm back, Yuya. How do I look? Am I... sexy?" Her sultry tone and hand behind her head as she leaned toward him left the entertainer bright red. She had a very skimpy magenta bra with matching thong and what seemed to be smudge proof lipstick that complimented her hair.

Still bright red, Yuya wasn't sure what to say. "Yuzu, are you…?" Before he could finish, Yuzu had straddled him on the couch and slowly grinded against him. The girl proceeded to hold on to his shoulders and lean in closer. She felt hot herself, and didn't realize after their lips parted and even a few pecks after holding each one for a few seconds, Yuya glowed an even brighter red. Yuzu then turned away only to back up while holding as she leaned further down. Playfully swaying just above his crotch, she wanted to get a bit more frisky. She decided to turn up the heat and twerk. The way she sexually moved made herself and the guy she was doing this for hot under the collar.

Her movements started from brushing her ass back and forth to out of control, sexy shaking. After Yuzu removed, Yuya's shirt, she would even press her back against his chest, just to grind up even closer to him. At that point, he couldn't handle it. The entertainer grabbed his sexy minx of a new girlfriend and pulled her in for another hot kiss. Falling back on the couch with Yuya on top, she messed with his hair a bit more. As their tongues slid across one another constantly, the young boy's hand took in the pleasurable feel of her smooth, creamy skin. As his hand reached for the cup of her revealing support, he felt a moan in his mouth, and it wasn't from him.

"Are you okay, Yuzu? I didn't…"

"No, it's fine. It felt really nice." Taking this as a sign, Yuya turned her around and rubbed around her from behind. After she unhooked, she felt relaxed as the boy continued his massage.

Yuya really enjoyed the feel of her chest, now that it was revealed. He turned around again letting his lover relax as his fingers and tongue returned the favor by doing some teasing of his own. His left arm snaked around her back and cupped her left side. His right hand began sensually rubbing her rear ends hoping to get a rise out of her. As for his tongue, it licked and circled around her right nipple.

"My… nipple. Ohh… Please be gentle, it's ticklish. Ah, I can't believe after what I did, I'm the one losing myself. You're enjoying this, aren't you? I teased you first, Yuya." she struggled to say.

"I'm not finished yet." Yuya's hand went from her ends down underneath her thong and noticed something… she was wet just from getting teased. She felt her underwear leave her skin and in return, she removed his pants leaving them both heated and naked on the couch. "Now it's your turn for a hot time."

Without a moment's notice, a few digits were inserted into the entertaining girl's inner hole. A few screams were let out, the one free hand rubbed both of her adolescent sized mounds, and his tongue licked them and the skin in between down to her core. Yuzu felt like she was on fire, she never knew the guy she's known for so long would be this enticing. She couldn't take it…

"Yuya! Ah, it's so good! Please, let me…" Yuya backed up without realizing what she'd do next. She got down and licked his rod trying to tease him some more. One hand grabbed his sack while the other rested on his thigh. Yuzu slowly took it all in her mouth. She didn't care how slutty she felt; she wanted more. She got off on the taste of dick. Her tongue gestured around it and she noticed it was getting a nice coat of moisture.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! You're amazing… I'm feeling it..."

"Seems we both get off easily." Yuya chirped in a sexy tone while she had her hand stroking him. The feel of her fingers drove him mad!

In a fit of sexual rage, he grabbed Yuzu and spun her around. Her hands landed on the top of the couch as her ass stuck out. His tongue just attacked the unsuspecting flower. A thumb and finger teasingly twisted the girl's horny clit. All she could do was scream in pleasure, begging for more.

"Ahh! Yes! More, Yuya! Entertain me the way only you can! Take your dick and slide it in me!"

Feeling hesitant at first, he began to feel confident. He slowly entered.

"Yuzu, how does it feel?"

"Don't just stand there. You can move around."

Yuya rocked his pelvis. "Like this?"

"Yes, like that! Ah, it's so good! Keep going. Faster, harder."

There was a gleam in the boy's eye. He thought of sex as another performance; a private, intimate performance. He took her on top of her on the couch where her sex filled eyes met his determined eyes. Eyes determined to blow her mind. "Yuzu, I'm loving how this feels!"

"I can't get enough! Let me see fireworks, Yuya! Yes, yes! Fuck me!" The Bracelet Girl's screams grew more intense. He didn't back down for a few more minutes, but when Yuzu got up on top of him again, she turned around, back facing him, and went down on his shaft. Rubbing her own breasts, she tried stimulating every part of her to feel the way she wanted to. The Pendulum Dragon Boy repositioned them; he was sitting up while holding Yuzu's legs in place as he fucked her from behind.

"How's this? Getting hot?"

"So hot for you! More!"

They continued for a while longer, and then, it was becoming too much.

"Yuzu, I can't…!"

"Spray me! It's okay, do it! I'm seeing the fireworks!"

"Happy to hear it! Ah, I'm gonna cum!" Yuzu took Yuya's shaft with both hands and felt the end result all over her as mind saw the fireworks she was hoping for.

The young girl just laid there across her interest. "You sure know how to please a girl. A stunning performance."

"You sure know how to cheer a guy up. I'm feeling better."

"How much longer til your parents get back?"

"Maybe a while longer…"

"Up for a relaxing bath? Don't worry, nothing intense."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Afterwards, the refreshed and redressed couple just talked about one random subject after another. Just as Yuzu was resting on Yuya's shoulder, Yusho and Yoko walked in.

"Yuya, there you are." Yusho laughed.

"Mom. Dad. Back so soon?"

"We didn't have much to do outside." said Yoko. "Oh, I didn't realize you were here, Yuzu."

"I was around so I decided to stop by, but you weren't here."

"Just talking?"

"Pretty much."

Yoko could only look on at the younger couple. "Reminds me of us when we started going out."

Yusho could only agree. "After everything they've been through, they'll be as happy as we are."

The teens on the couch felt the other go in for a hug and knew they'd be all right.

How was it? Steamy enough? I sure felt stuffy writing it, or maybe that's because the weather's in the mid 80s. Normally, that would be the end, but do you want a bonus one shot? Tell me how hot these stories were first. I have a few MHA stories I'm working on so I might not get to the end if this right away. Thx 4 reading!


	6. Room for more stories

Hey, it's been some time. I've decided to write multiple oneshots for each pairing. That way it's not just one and done. If you have ideas or scenarios for your favorite pairs, you can let me know. It'll be a while before I get the next one up.

These will take place either before the start of the series or an alternate version of the end like I've been doing. I already have some ideas, but it couldn't hurt to hear yours too. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about the surprise I had in store after the first four stories.


	7. Hot for Teacher

**I know I had a surprise story prepared, but it'll be a while before I can finish. These next two stories will star legacy characters. Keep the suggestions coming. And I'll see if I can make something happen.**

The salty sea air lofted over the harbor. A large ship was preparing to enter. It had carried people of all backgrounds and professions. A mysterious, yet charming figure stepped off the cruiser looking out at the city that awaited his return.

"I'm finally back." With a glint in his eye, he called out. This is where he made a name for himself through dueling. He had become respected and highly favored during his time at Duel Academy. But there was one person he had on his mind ever since he decided to come back. 'Wait for me a bit longer, Asuka.'

He wandered the city and as he looked around, people realized who he was. A man who showed such great respect for the game and all who play it. The Kaiser himself. Ryo Marufuji.

After talking to a few people, he headed down a dark alley, and through twists and turns, he found the underground school he had heard about. It was still early, so no one was there. Or so he thought. As he entered each classroom, all he found were some Duel Disks and a display of cards. Ryo heard something coming from a room he hasn't checked yet.

"Wonder who's in here…" The Kaiser slowly opened the door to see the first person on his mind all day.

Their eyes met. Asuka couldn't believe who it was. "Ryo?" As he walked up to her, she just vice gripped him in excitement. "You could've told me you were coming, you know."

"I wanted this to be special between us. Don't worry, I told Sho I'd meet up with him for lunch, but you're who I wanted to see first."

"Me? I know we go back a bit, but Sho's your brother."

"Asuka, you're as important to me as Sho is. I came back for you. Have you heard from Fubuki recently?"

"He was talking about you last I saw him. Shouldn't you have tried to find him first?"

"Yeah, I know he's my best friend, but everyone I talked to said you were closer. It seems you're quite the teacher, now. I just had to come see you."

The new teacher's heart fluttered as she realized all they've been through. "So tell me. How's the Pro Circuit treating you, Ryo?" she nervously asked.

"Well, you know I had a rough start losing a lot of matches since my run in with Edo. But then, I did something awful." Ryo suddenly slunk.

"Like what?"

"I got dragged into an underground duel…"

"Was that around the time you went by Hell Kaiser?"

Ryo never thought much of his Hell Kaiser title. He realized his outlook at that time was showing no mercy towards the opposition. It took his younger brother to guide him. "I owe a lot to my brother. He pulled me out if it. That dark place I was in. You and your brother were in my thoughts, Asuka. I wanted to come back so you could see me the way I left, but I kept the black clothes from when I was Hell Kaiser, as you can see."

"I wasn't crazy about you hurting people, but it looks like that's over. Y-You look great in that black suit."

Ryo's heart started accelerating. He walked over to the door to close it completely. He knew he wanted Asuka just by looking right at her. "I could say the same. This looks just like your Academy threads. But better." His voice became deeper, more relaxing. The gentlest lip contact left Asuka at a loss for words.

"Ryo… that felt nice, but…" Before she could finish, she felt herself pressed against him as his hand gently stroked her back.

"Asuka. I've thought about this for so long." His hands went from firmly on her shoulders to unbuttoning her outfit.

"Wha- Wait… Ryo. Stop, I have a class coming in." her face was flushed as she tried to resist.

"It's all right. I won't take too much time." Ryo was not letting up.

"You know I like you, but is this really the best time? You just got back."

"I feel it, Asuka. It felt like you were the one I could go to. Sure, you were the one girl everyone wanted to get to know, but you wanted to know me." He snapped her bra off easily and his steely gazed eyes began to stare. "My, you've gotten bigger since I left."

"Please, Ryo. Don't stare at me like that." Feeling embarrassed, she tried to cover her exposed bosom. His hands meshed the girl's large melons as his tongue licked her neck.

The young teacher felt herself pressed up to her desk. Her face reddening even more with each moan. After a whole minute, it became too much. "Ah! Ryo, stop! I can't take much more!" Realizing how short of breath she was, he stepped back a bit. Removing his jacket and shirt, Asuka saw his strong figure.

She was speechless, she thought the Ryo she knew wasn't this strong. "Was this because of the whole dark place thing?"

"It was, but I like being this strong. Try looking a bit lower."

She noticed a bulge. As she opened his pants, a solidified piece of meat ended up in front of her.

"It looks so… hard." Asuka lightly touched the extension. "Feels hard too. Maybe I can help with that." She got a playful glint in her eye as she started stroking it. As she moved her hand, her tongue licked the tip playfully. She noticed Ryo getting flustered by getting by getting such treatment. "How about this?"

Ryo could hardly contain himself. His shaft was rubbing the inside of his friend's mouth. He knew other girls wanted him, but deep down, he knew he only wanted her. His hands reached for the back of Asuka's head intensifying the feeling.

She then wanted his monster between her rack. Still on her knees, she took a melon in each hand and started rubbing it with them as she licked the tip even more. This almost caused Ryo to go insane.

"Asuka… How are…?" he struggled to say.

"Hmm? What's that, Ryo? Does it feel that good?" she teased.

The Kaiser's primal instincts consumed him. Grabbing Asuka by her shoulders and placing her on top of her desk, he lifted her skirt and dropped her panties down to her ankles. Feeling nervous, she readied herself as she laid flat on her desk. His shaft brushed against her entrance, teasing her ever so slightly. Ryo entered slowly, though.

The feeling couldn't be described. Ryo was finally going to nail the girl he had his eye on for a long time. "How is it? It doesn't hurt?" The Kaiser gazed at his beautiful Cyber Angel with those steely eyes.

Her face still reddened, she took a deep breath. "It's okay, Ryo. I thought it would hurt, but it's not that bad." She jumped as she felt his prick venture further in her cavern. "That's it, just like that. Ah!"

She was getting used to his tremendous size. With each moan, every advance he made, it added to her pleasure. But then, he pulled away. Before she knew it, she was turned around, hands on her desk. Ryo started to rub the ass right in front of him. Sliding a single digit, Ryo knew she was getting wetter. Just then, she began to shake in front of him.

"Ryo. Give it to me again." she pouted.

"All right then. Here goes." He laughed as he grabbed her booty firmly and rammed his member into her. He wasn't going to hold back either.

Screams filled the room. "Yes! Yes, Ryo! Nail me! I want it! Fuck me harder! I think I'm gonna cum!"

Faster Ryo sent himself in the heat of it. From the gritting of his teeth, he knew he was a beast, and he felt like one. Going his hardest, his angel's screams got more intense and his grip over her body got rougher.

"Damn! I can't hold out! When I say, Asuka, turn around!"

Her excessive panting became too much. "Okay, just tell me! Ahh! Hurry!"

A few seconds later, he shouted as he pulled out. "Now! I'm cumming!"

She turned to receive a huge load of cum landing in her mouth. Ryo proceeded to slide his shaft in so she could drink every drop of it. Feeling somewhat exhausted, Asuka still managed to pull herself together. Pulling her panties back up, putting her bra back on and straightening her hair, she turned to her close friend.

"Ryo. That really was… something." Her eyes still sparkled.

"It was a surprise for me too. Knowing that you're finally a teacher like you told me, I bet even younger boys want personal lessons from you." He couldn't help but tease a bit more as he groped her from behind.

"Ryo, stop it." she giggled. "I'm still sensitive after all that. Besides, my class should be coming in any minute."

"Can I see you you tonight? You're not busy, are you? Maybe we bring our brothers along."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Sho again. So, yes, I'm free tonight. I'll tell Fubuki you came back today. You know how excited he'll be." she smiled.

"Maybe we can have another private lesson tonight once we're alone. Can we, 'Miss Tenjouin?'" Ryo teased in a way that made brought the bright red glow back to his Cyber Angel's face.

 **All right, that was fun to write! One of the reasons I did this was Judai was nowhere to be seen in Arc-V. I'll be sure to post and update new stories when I can. Be sure to look for my next one. These will probably get hotter over time, just a heads up.**


	8. An Exclusive Interview

Okay, here's the other legacy character story. A familiar spiky haired legacy character spends the night with a certain reporter. Hopefully that doesn't give too much away. I'm thinking I'll do a familiar pair or just two random characters for the next one. I'm also thinking Grace and Gloria three way with someone, but not sure who. I did want to do another Yugo and Rin or Yuya and Yuzu oneshot. But for now, here's this.

New Domino had gone through some mass changes since the end of the world was prevented. The city was properly united and society was no longer black and white. Jack Atlas was still one of the biggest names in dueling. As he sped through the city, he could only focus on where he was heading.

"I finally made it. Now to see what the director wants…" He had arrived at the Public Maintenance Bureau. Greeted by the workers at the door, he walked up. "I came here on behalf of Director Jaeger. Where can I find him?"

Someone had emerged from behind the reception. "Well, Jack Atlas. I wasn't expecting you until later. This is quite the surprise." It was in fact Director Jaeger.

"Director, I understand you called me here for a reason."

"Hmmm, why yes, but we should talk upstairs. Lots of newscasters have been at our facility since your duel with Yuya Sakaki at the Friendship Cup. They've been asking about the changes I intend to make to the city. Now, right this way, Jack."

The two ascended to the top floor of the bureau. "Okay, let's talk progress." Jack started.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a few reporters arrived on the scene. The spiky blonde was trying not to be noticed since he did not want to put up with a bunch of raving news officials hungry for a story. He slipped out the back way as suggested by the receptionist who was also a fan of his.

Jack thought he was in the clear, until he eyed a slender girl with a camera.

"Listen, I don't know what network you're with, but…"

They both heard voices seemingly getting closer. The reporter just went for it. "Hurry, Jack! This way!" With that, he was whisked away from danger. They both ran a bit more trying to avoid any interaction, especially those in the media. "We're safe here, Jack."

"I have some questions."

"So do I… But I'll answer your questions first."

"Why did you help me out back there? Who are you?"

"I'm Carly. I'm a struggling reporter who wants to be taken seriously. An exclusive interview with you would really help."

"Just you? All right, if you're the only one."

"No one else will have this story, don't worry."

"This doesn't seem like the best place…"

"My place isn't far from here. You can lay low there."

There were on their way again. After a few more minutes, they had arrived. It wasn't flashy or big, but it proved she did well for herself. She decided to waste no time. "Please do come in, Jack." the reporter

"Okay, so as long as you don't have too many questions. Jaeger doesn't want too much getting out."

"Fair enough. What was it like seeing Yuya as the Friendship Cup winner?"

"A sense of pride. He wanted to entertain the masses like I do. But that duel was to drive him to find his style of entertainment, which he did."

"Director Jaeger and the Councilman said something about how the next generation will make the City a better place. Care to clarify?"

"It simply means we of the new age need to set the best example. I'll be there with them."

"The City will be united for the first time because of this! What are your ambitions?"

"Hopefully, we will see a brighter, united future for both sides. A future where anything is possible no matter where anyone hails. I want to think that's what Yuya was aiming for."

'Anything is possible?' Carly then felt a slight sensation. "Thanks, Jack. I can handle the rest myself. Now it's my turn to return the favor." She pressed her chest and body up against Jack. The spiky blonde wasn't sure what to say.

"Carly, you don't have to thank me. You pulled me away from those ravenous newscasters. I should be thanking you." he nervously answered.

"Silly Jack. You already did by agreeing to my interview. Now I want to repay you in a way no other girl can." She slowly removed his jacket and his shirt as she was fixated by Jack's steely eyed stare. She knew she would have him for herself.

He had to question her motives. "Are you sure about…" He was interrupted by her arms wrapping around him as she went for a soft liplock. Jack simply welcomed it when he felt how soft every part of her was. That was when the heat began to overwhelm the King.

"Heh, now it's my turn, Carly." he said in a sexy tone. The reporter seemed nervous at first, but knew she wanted this to happen. She wanted Jack to do all kinds of things to her. His hands gently stroked her slender body with an unsettling heat. Carly embraced the warmth and wanted to be warmed even more.

'So much heat… I expected nothing less from the hottest guy around.' She snapped out of her trance she realized her shirt was off revealing a half cup, powder blue bra and being fondled. He even bent her over and took off her pants revealing a sexy matching g-string. Enjoying the feel of her mounds being handled, she wasted no time and removed everything covering Jack's lower half.

Revealing a vein covered, 8-inch shaft, Carly felt her face get as hot as Jack's hands felt or even hotter. She had to have all of him in her mouth; on her knees, she took it all in. Only moving her mouth and hands, she was going to give him head better than any girl she assumed he did this with. Her lips and tongue covering the base and most of the shaft, one hand wrapped around it while the other hand firmly and playfully handled his sack underneath.

As her lips reached up to the tip, she'd let her hand stroke him off. Carly was drunk on the taste, heat and rigid feel of the blonde's hard on. This drove Jack mad. He pulled her mouth away in the middle of a deepthroat and threw her back on the bed.

"You didn't think you were going to have all the fun, did you? Now, I get to have my fun!" He stood highly above her, eyeing her body. 'Not too thin, but still shapely with nice curves. And a nice chest too. All the things I wanna do to that tight little body of hers!'

"From that gaze, you must really like my body, right?" she pouted. "It's yours to do whatever you want with it." Not even attempting to cover her chest, she welcomed him batting her eyes in a seductive pose.

Jack pounced and his hands traced the not so innocent journalist's figure reigniting the flames. He snapped the bra off with one hand, then turned her on her side to slowly peel off the material blocking what he wanted.

A fiendish smirk came to Jack. "Your body looks so sensitive and sexy. I want you so bad!"

Carly couldn't help but feel her heart pound immensely. Her head went to the side, but her eyes stayed still. "What do you want to do first?"

He took his shaft between her jugs and took the tip of his dick back in the girl's mouth. Her tongue circled the tip when it was shoved into her as she enjoyed the taste. Jack turned himself around, his cock still facing her and spread her pussy open. As he firmly grasped her thighs with both hands, his tongue lapped up the taste he sought after.

"Now, let's see how good you taste down here." the King teased as his pelvis sent his cock deeper in Carly's mouth.

"Ah! Jack…! More!" Her voice was muffled by the huge piece of meat she was sucking. Her patience was tested. She wanted more from him; much more.

When the blonde felt ready for more, he retracted his extension, freeing it from its hole. "Seems to me like you're ready for me. Now get ready to scream." He simply slammed his shaft into the wet hole and held her aggressively.

Carly gripped the bed sheets as she felt herself being penetrated. Her inner heat felt like a furnace. All she could do was what Jack wanted: scream.

The deeper his thrusting got, the more the unfortunate girl wanted even more. "Yes! Rougher! Stretch me out! I want it so bad!" Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs drawing him closer and deeper into her.

Jack gritted his teeth as he was being constricted by her smooth legs. The young girl looked up as it felt like she was cover in a wild, sexual fire, as if Jack had become a demon prince bestowed unto him the raw power, heat and tenacity of his Ace Monster, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Her inner flames refused to burn out. But things almost grew cold as Jack's flaming extension stopped. He repositioned her so that one leg was in the air above his shoulder as he gripped it, and his free hand roughly handling her chest. "How does it feel, Carly? My hot prick tearing your tight hole apart." he said with a devilish sneer.

"It's… so... hot! So.. big! Ooohh! Fuck yes! Fuck me, Jack! Ahhh!"

Jack's tongue began to lick the creamy skinned thigh in front of him. The cool texture making contact with her burning feel of sexual desire gave her chills. She felt herself contracting, but tried to ignore it. She could barely handle her boobs being so roughly handled on top of it. Her screams and pleas for more of his burning love kept coming.

"That's it…! This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"YES! YES, FUCK ME MORE!" She was on the verge of tears, but not from sadness, because she realized how much she enjoyed the hot session she was having.

Before she knew it, she was lifted off the bed and was impaled by her hot lover's rod once more. He was standing up with his hands trying to hold her in place. Carly saw this as a sign to wrap her arms around him and enjoy the ride as she bounced continuously on his cock. The reporter's grip tightened as she felt the King's hands stroke her from below.

"Yeah, the way this feels is fucking amazing! Satisfy me…!"

"Yes, just keep going! Fuck me so hard and make feel burning hot, you sexy beast!" More tears poured out from ecstasy.

It all became too much for the poor girl. Her vision was getting blurry; all she could focus on was that feeling of being rammed again and again. "It's too much! I'm about to burst!"

"Let yourself go, Carly… Just let it all out."

"Jack…"

"Carly?"

All it took was a hot kiss and and… it came out. "Shoot your hot load inside me!" All she could do know was force herself onto his shaft. Her caverns were breaking she wanted to explode. As her head fell back, all she could bring herself to say was, "Jack, give it to me…!"

The King knew what had to be done. He kept slamming into her wanting to give her that hot cream filling.

"I'm cumming, Carly!" Seconds later, it happened; Carly's screams died down, her ravaged pussy was drenched in different juices. She even started to lose her grip as she fell backwards.

As she landed back on the bed, completely exhausted, she tried to look up and see the thick cream leaking from her hole. Happy and satisfied, she dozed off still keeping her sexual glow.

The next morning

Carly had struggled to get out of bed. She then looked over and a peacefully asleep Jack Atlas right there. It all came back to her; the steaming night of passion, the raw feeling and sensation of such unspeakable things. She realized it really did happen.

Jack was starting to get up. He looked over and saw Carly feeling unsure. "You feeling okay, Carly?"

Without warning, she just embraced him. "I forgot to thank you for last night. You were just amazing."

"Heh, you were really into it yourself." he grinned. Realizing he had another meeting with the City council, he proceeded to get ready. The reporter also rushed out.

Carly's quick thinking got him past other newscasters. It was the least she could do. Jack turned and declared, "Hopefully, that exclusive interview I gave will help. Since you helped me out, I'll be more than sure to return the favor tonight. So wait for me, I'll come to you." A glint in his eye gave Carly chills and a feeling indescribable, but she knew what to expect.

The flames of passionate, burning love between a clumsy news journalist and a big shot celebrity were certainly a lot to handle, but these two would find a way.

 **How was that? Like always, leave you suggestions for me, and if I see ones I like, I'll try and write them.**


	9. His Biggest Fan

**I was going over the reviews and decided to start 3 new chapters and a surprise one I came up with recently. Usually, I made it so that the dimensions stayed separate, but for these next few chapters, they might not be. To santos402, here's one of your requests. I'm still working on the other one.**

Things were looking up for Yuya after the whole mess with his duplicates. Now that peace was restored and he was back to doing what he enjoyed most. Just walking around, he noticed Duelists using all the different methods of summoning; he even spotted a few Pendulum Monsters that were new to him.

What Yuya didn't see was someone was slowly keeping a close eye on him. She appeared to be a fan of his. "Okay, today's the day."

It was Grace Tyler. She had come a long way from Duel Academy to find one exemplary Duelist. Without thinking, she rushed over to Yuya. Surprised, the entertainer realized who she was.

"Yuya! It's me! How ya been?"

"Grace? How did you find me?"

"I heard you spend time here after classes, so… I wanted to see you!" She cheerfully said. "I'm still moved by the duel we had back in Heartland. Maybe we can just talk for a bit?"

Yuya didn't know what to think. The fact he was in the open was one thing. Grace clinging to him was something different. "Yeah, Grace, we can talk." he sheepishly responded. I'm guessing things have changed at the academy?"

"Pretty much. Since you and Reiji saved everyone, things are looking up for everyone, including me, Gloria, even Edo. I don't know much about your town, but it seems everyone enjoys dueling."

"Well, it's pretty much thanks to me. You seem great yourself."

The silvery fan was taken by his comment. Messing with her hair and feeling nervous, she simply blurted out, "Yuya, are you doing anything right now?" 'Why did I say that? I can't stop staring… He's just that hot!'

"Ha. Guess not. Considering where we are and how long we've been walking" he laughed. "I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind if I'm a bit late."

With that, she whisked him behind an dark alley where she was certain no one could see or hear them and they could see the bright lights of the city at night. Once there was no one left, the girl driven by desire knew what came next. Grace knew she made the right call making herself look as hot as she did as she had her unsuspecting affection against the wall. Yuya could've gone up in sexual flames with how amazing she looked underneath her uniform. Glittery eyeliner, bright pink lipstick, cleavage that could burst right out of a white mini tube top that barely fit her, and high heeled boots that said she was confident and knew what she wanted.

Yuya didn't notice these things at first, but as his mind and heart raced thinking about what was going to happen, he froze. He saw her eyes, just filled with desire. The only thing he could do wait think of what was in store for him. Grace continued staring passionately as her nails traced his shoulders and followed his arms ending at his wrists as her hands just stayed there; she inched closer pressing her busty frame on him like they couldn't stay contained much longer. She had to go for it as she pressed her soft, pink painted lips in a just as soft kiss.

The rising star had nowhere to go. He was against the wall, couldn't move, and was in an unfamiliar situation with one of his fans. Or maybe it was more than that. The fangirl slowly pulled away keeping her hands on the boy's wrists as she stated in a loving tone, "Yuya, you know how amazing you are, right?"

"I'm just an ordinary person. Sure I protected the Four Dimensions, but I almost ruined them, too."

"Ever since that duel, I see dueling as something special. It's because of you." She just kept staring right at him. Her whole body now against him, she tries to jiggle her chest a bit. "Now, I want to do something special for you."

"Really, Grace. You don't have to-" Yuya tried nervously to reason with her, but was cut off by another kiss, this time a bit more heated. She moved one hand like she was about to remove her tube top while the other hand moved downward.

"You don't have to worry. Just let me do everything. I'll take… really… good care of you. " Her seductive giggle got to him. She crouched down to his pants and started to feel around. Slowly removing the fabric, she sees the tip of a rigid extension.

Fear getting to him, Yuya can't begin to think of what she'd do. 'Is this really happening?'

With one hard pull, she sees a nice rod right in front of her. With one hand, she firmly grips his cock and strokes him off. Yuya's deep breaths were the only thing keeping him together as she started using her mouth. Grace moved her head in a fast rhythm enjoying the taste of hard dick while her hand stayed firm.

"Feeling good, Yuya?" Seeing him at a loss for words, she wanted to make things better, namely for her. "I know what'll help…" She dragged one finger from the unsuspecting boy's neck to his chin. "Are you just going to stand there or can I take this off?" She watched his eyes widen; taking that as a yes, she traced her body until she had both hands on the fabric confining her bosom. The silver haired girl slowly teased for a bit and just pulled it over her girls as they bounced so slightly.

Nice, perky, not too big, she showed off what she had. Her hands felt their elasticity before she had them behind her head like in a shower when she looked over at Yuya from the side. "Ooh yeah, you were making me feel so hot!" She puckered and kissed as she further enticed him. "I'm sure you want these big breasts since you're such a big star. Don't be shy, come closer… and see how good they feel." She took his hands and placed them on the jiggling mounds in front of him.

"These feel… really soft..." He finally managed to get a few words out since the ordeal. Feeling a bit frisky, she moved his head right in between her orbs and shook them around. The fangirl let out a few moans as she knew they were both enjoying it. Muffled by her melons, he could only think of how amazing it felt being between them. Intoxicated by the feel, he moved ever slightly taking it all in.

"Mmm. That's good. Now, give them a taste."

"A taste…?" Yuya was in for another surprise as Grace brought him right up to her nipple and pressed his mouth against it. Now it was her turn to be against the wall as she turned around.

Yuya wasn't sure what he was doing, but his tongue just started to circle her nipple and his lips latched around it.

"Mmmm… Good boy…" With a sultry tone, she held Yuya's head with one hand and the other teased his member, trying to stiffen in for a little more fun. With his rod feeling rigid as she felt around, she had the star performer switch to the other one, and brought his hands to feel around. Keeping her hands on his, she moved them while still on her mounds. The more they moved in circular motion and having her nipples tugged, licked and sucked on, she was almost over the top.

"Oh yes…! Right there! It's too good!" She pulls him slightly away to lift her skirt. "Yuya, I'm so wet.." As she laid Yuya on the ground, she hovered her exposed hole over him as she licked the tip of his cock. Her tongue went down further the more she heard her boy toy give in to his desire.

"Grace… It's so…"

Grace took her whole head and shoved the boy's shaft in her mouth. Yuya felt his body tense up. He tried to make a sound, but all he could do was cry out how much it felt.

"Ah! I can't believe how this feels… More…! More…!" The crazed fangirl slowly lifted her mouth from his cock and turned to face him.

"I can't have you out of steam yet." As she traced his face on one half and she playfully pecked him from his cheek to his neck, "This will make both of us feel really good." Grace grabbed his extension and fed it into her wet hole.

Yuya was unable to get the right words out. How could he? He had a seemingly mature woman straddling him and riding his member. His breathing became more like shouts after the first minute. "It… It's amazing! I'm seeing colors! Yes, more!"

The fangirl was happy to finally see him enjoying himself as she screamed even louder. "Oh yeah! It's still so hard! Oh! It feels so good!" She went down till the entire shaft entered her pussy and as her hands clamped his shoulders, she kept riding, letting the ecstasy take over. "Ah! Yes! My pussy feels amazing! I want it all!"

"Grace, it's too much! You're just so… tight…! " The entertainer got a good view of her bouncing melons and her facial expressions which drove him deeper.

"Just a bit more. I'm really feeling it. That's it!" she let out how hood it felt.

As he felt like he couldn't go further, Yuya's deep breaths got the better of him. "Grace…! I-I can't go on…!"

"It's okay, Yuya. Just let go! Give it to me! Your cock and your hot cum! I want it all!" As she returned upright and plowed deeper and faster, she grabbed her tits and started kneading them so intensely. "Almost there. Please, just let go."

"Ah! I can't! I'm gonna cum!"

"That's it! Let me have it! Ohhh! I'm cumming too! Fill me, Yuya!" With one final push down, Grace threw her head back and let out her final piercing scream of pleasure that echoed into the night as her pussy felt hot inside from getting fucked so hard and being filled by so much cream. She looked down over the poor boy while still glowing from their ordeal. "Mmmmmm… You were amazing." She simply traced him with her lips to try and perk him back up.

The rising star finally came to. "What happened? You okay, Grace?"

"Better than okay. A little exhausted, but I was blown away."

Feeling out of it, he had to ask, "Why did you want to do this?"

"I just wanted to entertain you for once. You seemed to really enjoy it."

"This is a different way of entertainment for some people."

Later that night, Yuya finally returned home from a very eventful evening. Afterwards, he just laid flat on his bed, trying to make sense of what happened. His thoughts came one after another as he relieved that hot encounter.

"Is that what that was supposed to feel like? What would Yuzu think of me if she saw me with her? If I asked her if she'd do this, I don't know." So Yuya's mind was going back to that experience he had all night. He hoped nothing would be weird for him between Grace, or even Yuzu for that matter. The way he saw it, sex was simply a new form of entertainment he'd just been introduced to.

 **Be honest. On a scale of 1-10, how hot was that? I'll be sure to get the others out when I can. I already have two requests I'm doing and one I'm writing for myself. Favorite, follow, review. And I'll be back with more.**


	10. Here's Your Medicine

**Here's another one. This is one I received in the reviews so I thought I'd make this work. Unlike the others that take place after the show ends, this may feel like it happens during the show.**

Being away for three years from everything you knew can do a lot to a person. That's how Yusho Sakaki felt. Getting pulled into an interdimensional conflict only to go from one world to the one he was supposed to be in and end up underground as the head of a small school for refugees from the Academy.

He sure missed everyone back in Standard. His close friend Shuzo Hiragi, his wife Yoko, but most of all, his son Yuya. As he tried to reach for the pain medication on the table, he quickly gathered himself before collapsing.

Over in one of the other rooms, Asuka was thinking about how she came to be where she was now. She had remembered it was Principal Sakaki who risked his safety for her. As she started walking, she heard a faint noise coming from one the rooms. She walked in to see Yusho and helped him back up.

"Sir, you know that leg of yours isn't fully healed yet."

"Sorry about that, Asuka. I was reaching for those pills but I'll be all right." The performance master tried to talk his way out if it.

"Listen, if you can't be there for us in good condition, anything wrong can happen." the blonde girl responded. "Mr. Sakaki, I can't help but think you got like this because of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I had just defected from Duel Academy when you found me. When you duel, it's like a grand performance. I couldn't do that. I decided to try and help those affected by the Professor. That's why I set up the small school underneath the city."

"Then you wanted me to run the school?"

"You happened to have more experience as a teacher."

"Not to mention I set up similar schools in Standard and the Xyz Dimension."

"Here, take these."

"Ah, thank you."

"You helped me, so I think I want to help you. You seem down about something."

"You're right. I have a family back home. My son is quite the Duelist."

"The same for my brother. He knew what was happening here and went missing for a while now. Isn't Yuzu also from your world?"

"Yes, she's close to my son Yuya. In fact, just us talking like this reminds me of Yoko."

"Your wife, I take it."

"I didn't even tell her about this. The day I was supposed to have an important duel, the Professor's son puts his plan into action, and I end up missing for three years."

"Three years?" Asuka seemed shocked. "It's been that long?" She walked up to Yusho. "Maybe I can help with this problem down here." She leads him to his chair.

"Are you-"

"Just sit and relax, principal. I know you still miss your wife, but this is my way of thanking you for saving me." She was down on her knees and proceeded to loosen his pants. As his member was right in front of her, she gently reached for it. Just starting by licking the tip, she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Asuka—" He tried to interject, but…

"Hmm? Something wrong?" She had a playful tone, batting her eyelashes as she continued. "I just want you to feel better. I know what'll help." Staying on her knees, Asuka unzipped her shirt revealing a curvaceous almost D size pair of melons. She put his stiff member between them as she kept licking.

Yusho was at a loss for words. He simply couldn't understand what was happening or why. He didn't realize how much he needed a taste of satisfaction. "Asuka… It's so good…" Having heard what she wanted, she started giving head as she massaged the shaft with her tits. "Wai—" The pro entertainer tried to say something but was lost in the feeling he had been missing since he left his world.

The blonde girl was having too much fun to stop as she took his shaft all the way in, really getting a good taste. The more she rubbed her melons, the faster she lowered her head to fit his hard-on. As pre-cum leaked on her tongue, she slowly retracted. "That was fun, but now it's for me to feel good."

"You mean-"

"We're only getting started." Asuka even removed her skirt so all she had left was her open shirt that looked too small for her oversized rack and her boots that match in blue. "Now just hold still." With a settling softness in her voice, she holds his cock in place and keeps her lower cavern open as she slowly starts riding him. "Ohh… I can feel it. It's getting harder." Without sounding too crazy, she picked up the pace as her hands clamped his shoulders.

"I can tell you needed this, sir. You've been lonely all this time. I bet your wife wasn't like this. She wouldn't get all hot riding your cock. Can you hear it? How wet my pussy is getting?" Without hesitation, she grabbed the back of Yusho's head and stuffed it between the girls. Unable to resist, the suited man decided to make things interesting for her as he moved his member to match her movements.

"Ooh, principal, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Fuck me! Pound this teacher nice and hard!" They were going at it for a few minutes until…

"You're stopping already?"

"I have a better idea." Yusho lifted Asuka over him and dropped her on his bed right next to the chair they used, and simply stood over her. "You know, Yoko was as wild as you are when we started going out."

"Happy to hear it. Now what do you want to—" Before she could finish, she was being drilled by her rescuer's man meat. Asuka fought to contain her screams but to no avail. All she could do was scream in desire as her mounds bounced right in front of her face. It was as he said. She reminded him of how wild his wife was.

"Since you're so wet down here, you must be having a good time. Well, it is my job to entertain. I'm really going to make sure you enjoy this!" Grabbing an ankle, he lifted that leg above her and started teasing her clit with his other hand as his two fingers were twisting it, causing her hole to really leak out.

"Oh yes! Yes! I didn't know you could do something like this. Make me cum even more!"

Increasing the speed with thrust after thrust, his thoughts finally came out. "Asuka, it feels so hot and tight! Feels like you're pulling me deeper. Now I'm enjoying this!" He grinned as he spread both her legs out. Yusho was going fast enough that the teacher's chest was almost smacking her in the face.

"Give it to me! That stiff rod making me so wet! I'm cumming again!" She was at wit's end as she simply gave in and sprayed her sex juice over the extension as it kept going. However, the school's founder was at his breaking point, too. "Asuka! Asuka! I'm cumming!"

"Please! I want it! I want to feel your jizz all over me!" She struggled to talk from the stiff fuck and her huge tits hitting her. "Please, sir, let me have it right now! Aaaahhhh!" Before she knew it, the sensation in her pussy had stopped and she felt hot spots over her sexy body. Her heavy panting made it so she could barely say a word at first. "Ooh yeah. Your jizz feels so hot…" She rubbed some in and even tasted most of it.

The principal sat on the bed. "I still can't believe that happened."

"Me either. I think we both needed that. You okay? I'm sure you're feeling better with the good news we got recently. Now that Yuzu arrived here, chances are Yuya is also in the city."

"Just the feeling of being reunited with my son…"

Just then, they heard a door open.

"That must be more people coming in. It's okay, I'll see to them." She quickly got up and redressed.

"Maybe I should-" Yusho tried to interject…

"With all due respect, Principal Sakaki, when I walked in, you looked awful. You should rest more." She got closer to him and finished with a playful smile, "I'll come back for you later."

After classes were finished, Asuka had gone to check on Yusho. Seems he had been resting like she wanted. She knew what she wanted. Standing over him and going on him, he got the message. He didn't know why he went through with it. She wanted to repay him, to help him feel better. After all, he was the one who kept her smiling when things got hard.

 **Man, that was insane. I really hope you all like it. I got two other requests for Asuka as the main girl, and believe me, those are in the works. I wanna go back to our main boys for the next two. So follow, favorite, tell how hot you think these are. Any of them.**


End file.
